1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Job executing device applicable to image-forming devices including MFP's (Multi Function Peripherals) for example having a Scan to E-mail function, a Job executing and processing method used in the Job executing device, and a Job executing and processing program stored on a computer readable medium to make a computer execute the job execution processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Image-forming devices including multifunctional digital processing machines (MFP's) having an image data-transmitting function, a print function and a copying-machine function have been known as Job executing devices. In addition, Job executing devices that authenticate a user by comparing the user identification information (user ID) or verification information such as password inputted by the user with verification information previously registered and allow only permitted users to use each function of the device are also known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-35631).
Also known are devices in which user identification information and the like are stored in a memory medium such as IC card and user authentication is performed by comparing previously registered information with the information read from the memory medium, and thus, which can only be used by the user thus permitted (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-92437).
However, conventional Job executing devices having the authentication function described above caused a problem that unauthorized user pretending to be an authorized user uses the device by using leaked verification information or information obtained from lost memory medium.
To solve the problem above, a method of notifying an authenticated user that the user is indeed authenticated by user authentication is disclosed.
Specifically in such a device, the IP address of a computer connected via a network and the user ID of the user who uses the computer are stored as they are associated with each other, and, when a user ID is accepted for user authorization by the computer, notification information indicating that the user authentication is completed is sent to the IP address stored as associated with the user ID (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-297680).
Even with a Job executing device allowing use of various functions only after user authentication, a permitted user occasionally leaves the device temporarily during operation. Alternatively, with a Job executing device prohibiting operation after a certain period of time from completion of operation, the permission continues for a certain period after a user completes operation and leaves the device. Under such a condition, an unpermitted user may use the device unauthorizedly for a certain period when a permitted user leaves the device temporarily device or after the user leaves the device after operation.
However, by the known method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-297680 above, which notifies the notification destination of authenticated user that the user authentication is completed after user authentication is performed, if an non-permitted user attempts unauthorized use of the device after authentication, the device regards the non-permitted user as a normal user.
Thus, such a device had a problem that it was not possible to prevent the unauthorized use of device by a non-permitted user for a certain period when a permitted user leaves the device temporarily device or after the user leaves the device after operation or to take a proper action to the unauthorized use without delay.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.